


No Advice Like Bad Advice

by riahchan



Series: Expectant Time [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-25
Updated: 2011-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riahchan/pseuds/riahchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble featuring Tashigi and Garp for onepiece_300 group on lj. This story takes place in the middle of Chapter 4 of my story ‘Expectant Time.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Advice Like Bad Advice

Title: No Advice Like Bad Advice (Preferably, No Advice)

Rating: G

Pairing/Characters: Tashigi, Garp

Word Count(if applicable): 184

Prompt: “Advice”

Month 5.5

Tashigi enjoyed her afternoon sessions out on the training field. Today, she was working with Helmeppo while Coby watched the baby sleep in the shade on a blanket. Just as she was demonstrating a particularly good move to the taller blond (it would really help with his leverage), she heard loud laughing and then a cry coming from the direction of the shade.

Tashigi’s eyebrow started to twitch in response. Garp. She turned to see the retired Vice Admiral swinging Suzume through the air and making faces at her. Suzume responded by crying louder.

“Sir! Put her down! She was sleeping!”

“Wahahaha~! You should start training this one already! By this age, Luffy was climbing out of piles that I buried him under!” Garp punctuated this by swinging the little girl higher. She responded by spitting up on him. Garp looked at his ruined shirt and laughed harder.


End file.
